The power of memory
by P-Saiyan
Summary: COMPLETE. Vegeta suddenly starts to remember things from the past. Who is the girl he dreams about and why does she hate him?
1. Default Chapter

It was in the middle of the night but Vegeta was wide awake. He remembered every single detail of his nightmare. He was glad that he didn't wake his wife, he didn't want to upset her. The nightmare had been gruesome, he couldn't understand that his mind was able to come up with something like that.  
  
~ "Vegeta, help me.. You know I'm dying.. Help.. Please."  
  
~ "Fuck you. After what you've done to me? Not a chance. I hope you die a slow and painful death."  
  
How could he have said words like that? He dreamed about a very pretty Saiyangirl. They were both on some kind of planet and some kind of aliens were blasting at them. The girl got hit and was hurt real bad. Her blood spat on his face, on his suit, on his white gloves. After falling on the ground, she mumbled for help and Vegeta denied it. This dream, it seemed so familiar, like he had dreamed this before. He knew that wasn't true, he would certainly remember a nightmare like this. The last picture from that dream, before he woke up, was that she moved her hand slowly to her face to examine it. It had only three fingers left.  
  
He had to get back to sleep, he had scheduled a training session with Trunks the next morning so he wanted to have a good nights sleep. It was just a dream, he said to himself. Dreams are nonsense, just a trick of the mind.  
  
~ "Vegeta, quick! He can find us here, you know he can. Don't be stubborn, let's hide somewhere else."  
  
~ "Don't tell me what to do. Don't doubt my tactics. I've been in more fights the last week than you in your whole life so shut up."  
  
~ Some blasts hit the rocks which they used for cover. As in slow-motion Vegeta saw the girl's face looking from him right into the blast. Her eyes had been full of fear.  
  
Vegeta sat upright in his bed again. This time he did accidentally wake his wife. She turned around to see what was wrong and noticed that there was something odd. Vegeta was breathing heavily and his clenched fists were holding the blanket like he was going to strangle it.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"It's nothing.. I.. uh.. I had a nightmare. I'm alright, it's OK."  
  
"Are you sure? Should I get you a glass of water or something?"  
  
"Woman, if I want water then I'm perfectly able to get it myself."  
  
"Chill out, I was just asking." She got up a little bit. "You seem pretty aggravated. What was your dream about?"  
  
"I don't know, something happened on a planet but the dreams were too short to tell exactly what happened. This girl and I were on a planet and she got killed and I didn't help her. She asked for my help but I refused, I let her die."  
  
"Strange dream. Was it on one of Frieza's missions?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm going back to sleep again, early start tomorrow. Good night."  
  
Bulma wished him goodnight as well and went back to sleep unlike Vegeta. He desperately tried to forget about the dream but certain images kept popping up in front of his eyes. The hand with the three fingers came back every time. Vegeta had been a glorious warrior and he had seen disgusting scenes on the battlefield but it didn't really bother him, he became used to it. After thousands of fights, nothing could horrify him anymore. Unless.unless the wounded person was someone he knew, someone he cared about. A friend? Ridiculous, he didn't have any friends, he was a loner, he wasn't attached to a certain person. Finally he was able to put all his thoughts aside and fell asleep again.  
  
The next morning he went to the gravity room and dragged Trunks with him.  
  
"Dad.. Please, not now. I want to go to Goten's. I trained all day yesterday, I'm strong enough already!"  
  
Vegeta snorted that that was just an illusion. No one was ever strong enough, there was always something beyond it. He wanted to teach his son something about pushing your limits but when he looked at the look at his son's face he knew it wouldn't help much. Still, he didn't let him go. He hauled him into the gravityroom and shut the door. Trunks was sulking and refused to look at his dad.  
  
"Trunks, look at me."  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Trunks, are you deaf? Look at me!"  
  
Trunks kept looking the other way.  
  
"I said LOOK AT ME," Vegeta shouted almost insane.  
  
The boy looked at his father, the strange tone in his voice scared him. Vegeta noticed the fear in his eyes. His heart was beating too fast for comfort.  
  
"Trunks, you can go. Go. NOW."  
  
The kid didn't know what was happening but knew there was something wrong.  
  
"Uh.. OK dad." He said with a trembling voice  
  
Vegeta was shaking all over. Trunks had to leave, he couldn't bear to be in the same room with him for more that two seconds now. Trunks had to go, he had to be alone. He started to shake even more. Why didn't the boy leave? Trunks tried to open the door of the gravity room but it was a little heavy for him, Vegeta had locked it a bit too tight for him to open. Vegeta got nervous and he felt drops of sweat rolling from his temple over his cheek. He wiped the sweat away with his glove. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to scream on the top of his lungs but he couldn't, not while the boy was still in the room. That useless kid, he couldn't even open a door. Something inside Vegeta's head snapped and he started to batter Trunks. He just couldn't stop. Only when his gloves started to show stains of blood he realised what he had done. He came back to his senses.  
  
"Come on kid, if you're not leaving it means you're here to fight."  
  
"I wanted to leave, I just couldn't.."  
  
"Couldn't open the door? That proves my point of you not being strong enough even more."  
  
"You hurt me dad."  
  
"Why didn't you fight back?"  
  
"Uh.. I.. I don't know."  
  
"You don't know? Well, a true warrior always knows what he's doing. Come on kid, raise your powerlevel and try to hit me. I will keep both my hands tied behind my back."  
  
They started to fight like nothing had happened. Everything seemed to be back to normal but that wasn't entirely true. 


	2. Sudden realisation

Vegeta had almost forgotten about the whole dream-thing of the previous night when he went to bed. Bulma was already in bed and smiled when he came in. Sensation rushed to his veins when he saw her inviting smile. He took his clothes off and joined her in bed.  
  
~ "Am I your first? I guess I'm not, you must have had dozens of girls before me."  
  
~ "No, you are my first one."  
  
Vegeta woke up. This dream had only consisted of sounds, he couldn't remember seeing any images. After opening his eyes he saw that the sun was rising already. Bulma was still asleep, lying with her head on his chest. He stroke her upper arm and she nestled even closer to him. How ironic, he thought, I sleep with my wife and immediately dream about another girl. He was glad Bulma didn't know what he had been dreaming about. He kissed her forehead and leaned back. Her warm body comforted him. For some strange reason he felt secured by it. What did that girl mean? Vegeta knew what she meant alright, but why does she appear in several dreams? Is she trying to say something? Who is she anyway? Suddenly Vegeta recalled some of the words his wife said the day before. Something about one of Frieza's missions. Suddenly he saw thousands of flashbacks in front of his eyes, all fragments of his life. It went too quick for him. He was absolutely sure he saw the girl, he was absolutely positive.  
  
The girl with a faint smile.  
  
The girl in front of a space pod.  
  
A meteor shower.  
  
An empty planet.  
  
Two hands on her naked body. His hands.  
  
Janet. Her name was Janet.  
  
A scared look on her face while she was in the arms of another man.  
  
A void.  
  
That were the only pictures that Vegeta could clearly see between all those flashbacks. At least he knew her name now. What had happened? Bulma woke up and looked at her husband's face.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He smiled and wanted to say something but the door opened and Trunks came in. Bulma pulled up the sheet and asked him what was wrong. The boy had tears in his eyes.  
  
"I had a nightmare."  
  
Join the club, Vegeta thought. Of course he didn't say it out loud.  
  
"Oh honey, what was it about? Did you dream about a monster again?"  
  
"No, this was weird, I dreamed about a girl with a tail. Her name was Janet."  
  
Vegeta thought he could faint any minute. It was bad enough already that she was bothering him but she had no right to hassle his family as well. Not that he could do anything about it, she was dead and reduced to ash far away in space. It was explainable that Vegeta dreamed about her, he did know her after all but it was impossible that Trunks knew her, she was already dead before he was even born! Before Vegeta even met Bulma! Bulma looked at Vegeta's face and got worried.  
  
"Vegeta, you're so pale all of a sudden. Trunks, go back to your room honey, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
The boy shook his head. "I'm scared, I'm not going back without you."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta again. He didn't seem to hear what Trunks said, he was just staring in front of him. Bulma didn't know what to do; Trunks was obviously very scared and he was just a kid, she shouldn't leave him alone. On the other hand, she'd never seen her husband like this, she felt that she shouldn't leave him either.  
  
"Mommy, please, can I sleep in the bed with you two?"  
  
"No, not tonight, go to room again, I'll be there in a sec, let me get my duster."  
  
She followed Trunks to his room. His room gave her the creeps, something was definitely not alright. The atmosphere in the room, it was like someone had been in his room. She was about to say that he was allowed to sleep in the bed with her and Vegeta but changed her mind. First she wanted to have a chat with Vegeta, he obviously knew more about this.  
  
"Give it half an hour Trunks, I'll come to see you in half an hour. If you're not asleep then, you can sleep with us."  
  
She went back to Vegeta. When she entered the room he didn't show any reaction, he simply didn't seem to notice it. She sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Vegeta, what is going on, why are you so upset?"  
  
"Trunks.. The girl. It's impossible. He can't be dreaming about her, he simply can't! She was already dead before his birth!"  
  
"Who is that girl? Is she a Saiyan?"  
  
"Yes, she was. I can't remember everything. She appears in my dreams, I have these flashbacks but I can't put anything in its proper place."  
  
"What do you know about her? Was she a friend?"  
  
"She was more than a friend. At least, that's what I think, I don't know anymore! This is madness! I can't recall my memories from that period, I only have flashbacks." "Were you two, uh, really close?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, he couldn't pronounce the word 'yes'. He felt guilty, he felt guilty of something he couldn't remember. Something had happened between them, that image of his hands on her body proved that but he couldn't remember if they went further than just touching. He told Bulma what images he was able to track down from those flashbacks.  
  
"How old were you then?"  
  
"I was about 19. That just isn't possible, by then, planet Vegeta was already destroyed, she couldn't have been alive."  
  
"You know what, get up and go training, maybe that takes your mind off it."  
  
"Maybe you're right. I'll check on Trunks, alright?"  
  
He walked towards the boy's room. When he was halfway he had the feeling someone was behind him. He turned around with a jolt but didn't see anything. Slowly he turned back and walked on. He didn't want to become paranoid. When he opened the door he saw that Trunks' bed was empty. He panicked and ran into his room. Never was he so glad that he heard his son's voice.  
  
"Daddy.."  
  
He looked around but didn't see him immediately. There he was, sitting in a corner, crawled back against the wall, with his head between his knees.  
  
"Trunks, are you alright?"  
  
He rushed towards his son and picked him up. The kid started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"She. Janet wanted to kill me. She said horrible things to me."  
  
"What did she say? Tell me!"  
  
"She kept repeating 'an eye for an eye'."  
  
"Oh my god.." Was everything Vegeta could say. "I killed her brother." 


	3. She's here

With Trunks on his arm he went to Bulma. She was just about to take a shower.  
  
"Bulma, do you think your parents will mind to take care of Trunks for a day, we have to talk."  
  
Bulma was surprised, Vegeta and talking? That was something new, there had be something awfully wrong.  
  
"My parents are away for another three days. I'll call Goku, I don't think he would mind it if Trunks came over, Goten would be happy I think."  
  
She took the phone and dialled the number.  
  
"Hi ChiChi, yes, I know it's very early, I'm sorry if I woke you up. We're having a bit of a problem here, do you mind if we bring Trunks over to your place? .. Oh, I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now, I'll explain to you later."  
  
She looked at Vegeta and he told her why he wanted Trunks out of the house.  
  
"In his dream she threatened to kill him."  
  
Bulma felt that she lost colour and repeated his words in the horn.  
  
"Someone threatened to kill him.. Okee. Yes, of course. Thank you very much for helping us out."  
  
Vegeta put Trunks down.  
  
"You're going to Goten's for a few days, is that alright with you?"  
  
Trunks looked at his father and smiled, it seemed that he'd forgotten everything about his dream.  
  
"And remember son, a true Saiyan never cries, so no more tears."  
  
"Mom said that you cried when you died."  
  
Bulma heard this and stepped in.  
  
"Listen Trunks, you're not going to die. Understood? Your dad trained you, remember? You're too strong to die, if someone attacks you you can fight back. Trunks, go and get your stuff and don't forget your toothbrush."  
  
The kid ran back to his room and Vegeta and Bulma were alone again.  
  
"Vegeta, this is just too much. Why in the world would she kill Trunks?"  
  
"I killed her brother."  
  
"Oh no.. why didn't you say that before?"  
  
"Because I only remembered it when Trunks said 'an eye for an eye'."  
  
Trunks came back into the room and announced that he was ready to go. Vegeta flew with him to Goku's house, he didn't want Bulma to do it because he knew that she couldn't protect him when something went wrong. Nothing happened on the way, everything was alright. He dropped him of at the house and went back home. Bulma wasn't in when he came back. She'd left him a note. It said that she was going to a client who was having problems with his spaceship. Vegeta went into the gravity room and trained for the rest of the day. There were no incidents that day. He didn't even have nightmares that night.  
  
Bulma called Goku the first thing in the morning.  
  
"Hi Goku, how's Trunks?"  
  
"Fine, he's having breakfast at the moment."  
  
"No nightmares?"  
  
"Yes, he had a nightmare but that wasn't about a threat or something. He said there was a monster in his room, a huge dinosaur but we told him that it wasn't actually in the room but that it was only a dream."  
  
"We told him that very often, whatever comes into his room at night is just a dream." Suddenly she realised the truth. "Oh my god! I'll call you back, I have to speak to Vegeta."  
  
"Bulma, what's wrong, Bulma!"  
  
She didn't hear him, she had thrown down the horn and ran downstairs towards the gravity room.  
  
Janet had been in Trunks' room. 


	4. Time to go back

The gravity room was a ten minutes walk so in Bulma's pace it would take her about three minutes to get there. Meanwhile Vegeta was in the training room but he wasn't training. The poor kid, why would she scare him? He already knew that she had been in his room. There was no need to upset Bulma, he would take care of this, he would get rid of that girl once and for all. First he had to know everything that happened in the past. He sat against the wall with his eyes closed. He had to find out exactly what happened, maybe by focussing real hard he could get it all back. His fight against Frieza, his journey to Namek, the fight against Kakarot, his arrival on earth, planet Arlia, the seven planets around Sadna, the oath to revenge his father when he met Raditz, the. the. Suddenly it all came back to him, he remembered everything. It was like a film that was played inside his head.  
  
~ He woke up on a distant planet. The day before, he had killed all the people on that planet. He didn't have much help, the only other warrior who was sent to help him was a girl, a very pretty girl. She was one of the few Saiyans left. There were about 10 Saiyans left. Vegeta knew that Raditz, Nappa and Kakarot were still alive but he had forgotten about the fact that there were 6 more Saiyans. There was a tension between the girl and Vegeta, he liked it. They weren't on that planet because they wanted to stay another day but because their spaceship was damaged. They had to repair it before they could go back to Frieza #79. She was a bright girl, better in technique than in fighting. She was a very good fighter but to Saiyan standards it wasn't remarkably good. She wasn't strong enough to be a first class soldier. They got along quite well. They got talking and they found out that they had a lot of things in common. They both disliked like the same persons, they had the same sense of humour and they were both stubborn. At the end of the day they both had the feeling something was about to happen between them. Vegeta took the initiative. They spend two more nights on that planet before they went back to Frieza #79. Vegeta had been proud, that a pretty girl like her would be his mate. Other Saiyans had teased him because he was so blunt, he would never be able to get a decent mate. They were wrong, he had one of the prettiest girls in the universe. They landed on Frieza #79 after a few days. When they got out, the first thing Janet did was kissing Vegeta. He realised he was in love with her, head over heels. They both went into the canteen. There wasn't anyone in, the other warriors were off to distant planets. Suddenly they heard something and they turned around. Behind them stood another Saiyan, Vegeta didn't know him. Janet looked surprised when she saw him and ran in his arms. "Maes, I thought I'd never see you again, I thought you were dead. I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much." The man kissed Janet's forehead. "I'm here with you now, everything's alright." Vegeta stood there, frozen, his mouth half-open. What happened on that planet a week before had all been a lie, she loved someone else. He had to say something. "Hey, in case you don't know it yet, she's mine." Maes just snarled "Oh, do you own her or something? Back off." They started to fight and Vegeta was so terribly enraged that he killed him. Janet stood with her back against the wall, crying. A second after the finishing blow, Vegeta's beeper went off. They had to go to a new assignment at once. It was a complete disaster, they didn't have time to talk things over, they had to go to a planet immediately. The enemies on that planet were too strong for them. Just before Janet died she said four words that changed his life. "He was my brother." It was already to late to save her. Now he realised that he killed Maes for no reason and that he let Janet die without a reason either. He practically murdered the woman he loved. He didn't have much time to think about it, he had to make sure he got off that planet in one piece. He made it. When he was in his spacepod, he thought things over. He just kept repeating to himself that it didn't happen, there had been no Janet, there had been no Maes. After a year he even started to believe himself until this very moment.  
  
The door of the gravityroom flung open and Bulma barged in, completely out of breath.  
  
"Janet. she's been in Trunks' room!"  
  
"I know. Please, sit down."  
  
Looking at the serious look in Vegeta's eyes, she sat down without further questions. Vegeta told her the whole story.  
  
"Why didn't she tell you that he was her brother before?"  
  
"I didn't let her. Every time she opened her mouth, I said she had to shut up. It's all my fault. I'll kill her now. Every one who messes with my family dies."  
  
"Why do you have to be so violent again, can't you just talk things over, maybe she."  
  
"No maybe. She's a Saiyan, Saiyans hold grudges for a quite a long time. I know what she's after. I killed her brother, she will kill my son so that we're even. She forgets one thing; that I'm the Saiyan prince and that whatever she tries, she won't succeed. First I thought she was just a nightmare but now she's a real person. You can't kill dreams but you can kill persons. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."  
  
"There's still something that's bothering me; how did she survive?"  
  
"Good question." 


	5. A terrible mistake

Vegeta went to bed at 10.30 and Bulma joined him 5 minutes later. She had just called Goku to see if everything was alright. He told her everything was fine. Vegeta had spent hours and hours on tracking down her ki but he just couldn't. The world was a place too big to look for her so he didn't try to find her by just flying around. She was just an ordinary Saiyan and she never learned how to keep her ki down so if she was close, he would find her.  
  
Vegeta looked at his alarm clock. 00.17 AM. He had had a nightmare again. The hand with the three fingers reached for his face and smeared the blood all over his face. Thank god this was just a dream. He fell back asleep.  
  
~ "You know Janet, I need to tell you something."  
  
~ "Yeah? What?"  
  
~ "Come over here. A little closer, come on, I won't bite. Just a little closer."  
  
~ "Vegeta, what are.."  
  
~ He pressed his lips on her mouth. She kissed him back.  
  
~ "Whooh, Vegeta. I think I have to tell you something too."  
  
Vegeta woke up again, bathing in his own sweat. It all seemed so real, how could he dream about kissing this girl with his wife sleeping next to him? He got up and went to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face. The mirror made him realise how this was affecting him. It looked like he aged 10 years in just a week. He drank some water and looked in the mirror again. He saw Janet standing behind him and turned around to hit her but she wasn't there. Vegeta was afraid that he started to hallucinate and decided to go back to bed. Clearly he couldn't be alone without going insane. Slowly he walked back to his room. He concentrated to see if he was able to track her ki down but couldn't sense anything. It reassured him, if she was in the house, he would've sensed her. He opened the door of the bedroom. Bulma was still fast asleep. She looked so beautiful, even more beautiful than he ever thought she was. As quietly as he could he got back in the bed and lied down. He was glad that Janet didn't threaten to hurt his wife. It was horrible of course that she threatened Trunks but well, even though he's a kid, he's a strong little warrior as well. If she attacked him when no one was watching he could still defend himself or at least stall some time for help to arrive. Bulma on the other hand was completely defenceless. She would be down in just one blow. He closed his eyes. After an hour he was able to get to sleep again.  
  
~ "I need to tell you this."  
  
~ She kissed his cheek, his neck and pulled his armour off.  
  
~ She stroke his hair.  
  
Vegeta woke up again and saw someone getting out of the room. That had to be Janet! He suddenly understood that she had been stroking his hair just now. He looked down to see if he was still wearing his shirt. He was. Of course he was, why on earth would he allow her to take his shirt off? The bitch, she really was getting to him. He ran out of the room and looked for Janet but he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked in every room in the house and after a room was checked he locked it. He wanted to make sure that she couldn't hide in the house. Maybe she was gone, he thought, maybe she found out that Trunks wasn't in the house and maybe she went looking for him elsewhere.. Don't even think about it, he said to himself. Trunks is safe where he is. He made one final round around the house before he went back to bed. When he returned, the light in the room was on. Bulma had to be awake then. It hadn't been his intention to wake her of course but he was glad she was awake.  
  
"She was in the room, a few minutes ago."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She. She stroke my hair. I thought I was dreaming but.."  
  
"I thought she wanted to kill you."  
  
"Not before she kills Trunks. She doesn't know where he is yet but I'm afraid she will find out soon."  
  
"I don't get it, why does she stroke your hair if she hates you?"  
  
"To confuse me I think. And she's succeeding darn well."  
  
He looked at his alarm clock again. 04.56 AM. Almost five o'clock. Bulma touched his arm and told him to lie down again. He told her to shut up and went to the gravity room. 30 minutes later someone knocked on the door of the gravityroom. At first he didn't hear it but after a minute he thought he heard something. The person didn't knock very hard. He thought it was Janet, who tried to make him go insane. He opened the door, ready to attack her but thought he died by what he saw. Bulma was lying on the floor, her face in a pool of blood. 


	6. Untraceable

"BULMA! No.. What has she done to you!"  
  
Vegeta kneeled down and turned her around. Her face was a complete mess, someone had cut her face with a knife. That someone had to be Janet of course. Vegeta was shaking all over and checked if Bulma was still breathing. She lost an awful amount of blood. Therr were cuts all over her body, he noticed. Janet must have been cutting her franticly, so many cuts there were. Her legs, her arms, her hands, just everywhere. If he didn't do something quickly, she would die. He knew he had some sensubeans in the bathroom but didn't dare to leave her alone. Picking her up would be too risky, she would only lose more blood. He decided to take his chance and ran to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cupboard and looked at the empty bottom shelve. They were gone. The bitch! He ran to the bedroom, there still had to be a bean in his pocket. He picked up his clothes from the floor and searched them. There was still a bean in his right pocket. He rushed downstairs again and gave her the sensubean. He almost wanted to cry when she opened her eyes again. The cuts on her body healed again and she was able to get up. She started to cry and fell in Vegeta's arms. He felt a bit awkward, comforting persons was never his best quality but he tried as hard as he could.  
  
"That retched girl. She had a knife. I yelled and yelled but you couldn't hear me. She just laughed and laughed and laughed while she lashed out at me with that knife. She cut me everywhere but didn't damage my face.. She only did that after.. after she."  
  
Bulma started to cry uncontrollably. What the hell did she do to her? Vegeta pressed her face against his shoulder. He decided not to ask anything yet. After a minute the crying got less and Bulma looked up again.  
  
"She had a photo of Trunks and she burned it in front of my eyes. That laugh. I still hear that laugh echoing in my ears. She just said. 'This photo burns and so will he.'"  
  
"The bitch.. I'll kill her! I'll kill her with my own hands."  
  
He looked at her. The wounds were healed now but the T-shirt she was wearing was completely torn to shreds. You could exactly see that where she had cut her.  
  
"Did she say anything else?"  
  
"Uh.. no. That was all."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"It's nothing, it's not important."  
  
"Let me decide about that! What did she say!"  
  
"I already told you, it's not that big a deal."  
  
"Tell me what she said!"  
  
"She.. she was sitting on top of me with the knife in her hand, just above my eyes. She talked about you two. How madly in love you were. She said that the love you two made was far more better that that pathetic performance two nights ago. She said that you probably think about her when you. when you.. you know otherwise you couldn't get the deed done because I'm so disgusting. I spat at her face and then she burned that photo and cut my face. How could she say such a thing!"  
  
"She's a fucking liar! You know she is. Why didn't I try to kill her before! I must have been able to find her somehow!"  
  
"You know you couldn't. I'm not blaming you or anything. I only blame that girl."  
  
"I'll give Kakarot a call to tell him that he has to bring Trunks here at once. I'm not leaving you alone for one second. I'm not too confident with Trunks at Kakarot's house. It's my job to protect my son, not Kakarot's. Now that I've been able to remember what happened it's time to get Trunks back here."  
  
"Let him stay, he'll be safe there with Goku, Gohan and Goten. Safer than here anyway."  
  
"Are you trying to say that I can't even protect my own son?!"  
  
"Look at me what happened when you left me alone for just 5 minutes! I wasn't even her main target! Trunks will have three guys to protect him!"  
  
"I'm not letting Kakarot protecting my son. He's my responsibility! I'll call Kakarot now."  
  
An hour later Goku arrived with Gohan and Trunks. Trunks asked if Gohan was allowed to sleep over a few nights. Bulma was glad Gohan decided not to leave Trunks alone. Vegeta didn't really like it but had to admit that it was safer with Gohan in the house as well. Bulma, Goku and Gohan staid upstairs to talk and Vegeta and Trunks went to the gravity room to train. Trunks could sense that there had happened something, he could sense the tension in the house.  
  
"Dad, what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, I thought something was wrong."  
  
"No, everything's OK."  
  
They continued training. Vegeta smiled at his son. He was still so young and innocent. He couldn't tell him what happened, he didn't have to know. After he killed the girl he might tell him what had happened.  
  
Goku and Gohan listened to Bulma's story. She cried while telling it. Goku put his arms around her.  
  
"If someone's able to protect his family, it's Vegeta. Don't worry, he'll find her. He loves you and Trunks, he'll do anything for you."  
  
"Maybe his best isn't good enough."  
  
"You're everything to him, he can get rid of the girl if he wants to. The only problem is that he has to find her."  
  
Vegeta and Trunks went back upstairs after hours of training. When he entered the living room, Goku and Gohan were still there. Bulma had invited them for diner.  
  
"Vegeta, listen, why don't I stay here as well. With my help we can find her for sure."  
  
"I don't need your help Kakarot, I'll find her by myself and I will kill her by myself. It's none of your business."  
  
"But you see how she's getting to you, look at you, you're shattered by all this. How would you be able to fight her all by yourself?"  
  
"For the last time, I'll fight her alone. She threatened my family, this is my fight. Leave me alone."  
  
Gohan entered the conversation as well.  
  
"Vegeta, I really think that."  
  
"You shouldn't think at all, kid. You're no Saiyan so you can't understand the word 'responsibility.' A Saiyan should be strong enough to defend his own family. I'm a true Saiyan, the only one left. Where's your pride kid?"  
  
"You're not the only Saiyan left." Bulma said.  
  
"Kakarot isn't a true Saiyan, he's a mere earthling in my eyes."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Goku." 


	7. Saiyanpride

Goku said goodbye after diner and flew home. Trunks and Gohan went outside to spar. Vegeta didn't want them to but Bulma said it was alright. Gohan was the one who defeated Cell after all so he proved that was strong enough. Bulma wanted to talk to Vegeta.  
  
"You're always rambling on about Saiyan pride. Could you give an exact definition of it?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"A true Saiyan keeps his dignity at all times. He never runs away from responsibilities and has the courage to do things even at the risk of his life. He would rather die than embarrass his race."  
  
"So this goes for Janet as well."  
  
"If she wants to avenge her brother, I'm willing to fight her. I don't mind at all. She has no right however to involve my family."  
  
Bulma smiled. She got up and walked to Vegeta.  
  
"So you really love me."  
  
Vegeta turned bright red.  
  
"Uh. Where do you get that from?"  
  
He felt extremely uncomfortable when his wife started to talk about feelings. Saiyans keep their dignity and showing feelings is definitely not part of that. She knew that of course and didn't push him. She kissed him so that he didn't have to talk.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, let's put all our worries aside for a few minutes."  
  
"I.. I can't. Not while Trunks is outside and."  
  
"and while Gohan is with him. Nothing can happen to him."  
  
She started to cry again and went to the bedroom. Vegeta decided not to go after her and staid in the livingroom. He sat down on the couch with his eyes closed. He paid close attention at Trunks' ki. If he was attacked he would know it immediately. After an hour he sensed that the boys stopped training. He got up and went to the bedroom. Bulma was already asleep. The pillow was still wet, she cried herself to sleep. It hurt him to see his wife like this. He did love her of course but wouldn't say it out loud. He kissed her cheek and went to sleep.  
  
~ "Touch me again."  
  
~ "Do you want more?"  
  
~ She gave him a beautiful smile which he interpreted as 'yes'. His hands looked so big on her small waist. He pulled her close and they got down on the ground again.  
  
~ "Is this what you wanted?"  
  
~ "Don't talk. just."  
  
Bulma shook Vegeta up. He woke up of his dream. He wanted to say something but she put her hand on his mouth. She gestured that he had to listen.  
  
"Vegeta. Vegeta, are you there?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and put his arm around her.  
  
"Vegeta? Do you know where your son is right now? Do you know if he's still alive? Do you know what happened to that other boy, the one with the short black hair?"  
  
Vegeta became pale and rushed to Trunks' room. He hurled open the door and looked at the surprised faces of Trunks and Gohan. They were both alright. At that moment he heard someone screaming. It was Bulma.  
  
"Oh my god, it's Bulma. Not again!"  
  
He ran towards the bedroom with Gohan right behind him. Bulma was lying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Bulma, say something! Please, wake up."  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta. He never had seen him looking so desperate as he did now. It broke his heart to see him like this. Bulma woke up again and threw her arms around Vegeta.  
  
"Don't leave me anymore please. She's after me, not after Trunks." 


	8. Mixing up

Vegeta realised that his wife was right. Janet was after her instead of after Trunks. Why didn't he see that before? She was just jealous of Vegeta's happiness. Maybe jealous wasn't the exact word; she was more like filled with hate. She hated Vegeta for being able to be happy without her.  
  
"What happened exactly?"  
  
"She came in through the window and hit me. I didn't know a single girl could hit me that hard."  
  
"She's a Saiyan, of course she can hit you hard. Did she leave through the window again?"  
  
Bulma nodded, even though she couldn't possibly have seen it. This time she didn't even cry, it was like she was totally numb, too shocked to cry. Gohan put his arms around her and comforted her.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright."  
  
Although Vegeta never liked to see other people touching his wife he let Gohan embrace her. Right now he was a better help than he was. Vegeta started to doubt himself. Why wasn't he able to protect her? Maybe he wasn't a good husband at all, maybe he had no right to call himself that way. He couldn't even protect one woman. He couldn't even protect her for two minutes. Janet. Why did she do this to his wife, the only thing he cared about besides his training. He had to do something, he just had to stop Janet. Vegeta walked towards the window and opened it.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing? You can't leave Bulma!"  
  
"Of course I can, just watch me. I'm gonna kill Janet. I'll find her and tear her apart. She won't hassle Bulma anymore."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta. She knew that whatever she said, he wouldn't listen and go after her anyway. She didn't even care. If Janet wanted to kill her, alright, let her kill her. Bulma was sick of living in fear. If this was inevitable, alright, let it be over and done with. She watched Vegeta going out of the window without saying a word to him.  
  
"Bulma, I'll stay here right by your side. I'm not leaving you alone for one second."  
  
"Don't bother too much, Gohan. I appreciate what you're doing but well, I can't hide forever."  
  
"That's nonsense and you know it. Janet has no right to kill you or anyone else. She's the one who should be killed. You love Vegeta, right? RIGHT?!"  
  
"Yes, I love him."  
  
"Don't let him down."  
  
She understood his words. Without her, Vegeta would have nothing to live for. Yes, he would have his training of course but his pride would have been torn to shreds. If a mere girl was able to kill his wife then he wouldn't have the right to call himself the most powerful Saiyan in the universe. She had to stay alive, she had to survive even if it was only to save Vegeta's pride.  
  
Trunks came into the room as well. He had been scared and was too afraid to come earlier. He asked if Gohan was coming back to his room.  
  
"I'm sorry kid, I'm staying here with your mom. You can sleep here if you want to."  
  
Trunks and Bulma slept in the bed and Gohan slept while he sat against the wall. He wanted to guard but fell asleep after a while.  
  
Vegeta didn't come home the next morning and Bulma became worried.  
  
"Gohan, what do you think, has anything happened to Vegeta? Maybe she."  
  
"No, he's alright. I can sense him. Barely, but I'm able to sense him. He's pretty far away, it seems he's on the other side of the world. What is he doing, he can't search the whole planet for that girl."  
  
"You don't know Vegeta the way I do. He will search the whole planet to make sure that he looked everywhere. Please tell me when you don't sense anything anymore."  
  
Vegeta was indeed on the other side of the planet. He thought he sensed something but when he checked it out, it was nothing. He visited all the major powerlevels on the planet but came only across Z-fighters. One moment he really believed he found her but the person he found appeared to be Tien. He flew two days in a row and was exhausted after 48 hours of non- stop flying. He landed somewhere and went to sleep.  
  
~ "Come on, this is a deserted planet, we killed everyone. No-one can see us here. Don't hesitate that much, Janet, no one can spot us."  
  
~ "Alright, let me take your shirt off. Hey, take it easy, we have all the time in the world. Careful, don't tear my shirt."  
  
Vegeta woke up. That didn't happen, that dream never happened! He never said those words, it didn't go that way. Or did he say the words? No, he definitely didn't use those words. He said he had to tell her something and then he kissed her. Or didn't he? He was still too tired to keep his eyes open and dozed in again.  
  
~ "Your hands are cold."  
  
~ "Your body isn't."  
  
~ She giggled and let him pull her close, as close as two persons could get. They just stood there, against each other. Vegeta closed his eyes and listened to her fast breath against his chest. He didn't do anything but at the moment he thought he couldn't take the tension anymore he.  
  
He woke up again. He didn't have the feeling it was a nightmare. It had been quite pleasant. The dream itself of course, not the realising what he'd dreamed afterwards. This didn't happen as well. They never stood there against each other, it all went too quick for that. Vegeta's heart still beat like crazy. Was it because of the excitement or because of the shock? Admitting it was quite hard but it was because of the excitement. He didn't change his opinion about Janet but had to admit that he had feelings he shouldn't have. He was too obsessed with the past and started to relive everything again in his mind. He had to stop it. He flew back home.  
  
Gohan was the first to notice when Vegeta got back at 10 PM.  
  
"Vegeta is back, he's here in the house."  
  
Trunks also sensed his father.  
  
"Yep, he's downstairs."  
  
Bulma rushed downstairs and told Gohan to stay upstairs with Trunks. The second she saw Vegeta she kissed him. Vegeta kissed her back and pulled her close, as close as two persons could get. This felt so wrong and he couldn't do anything but pushing Bulma off.  
  
"I haven't found her. I'm sorry."  
  
"I hoped you would find her but hey, don't worry about it too much. If she wants me, she'll be back."  
  
"I dreamed about her again."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I slept with her. Sort of. I don't know anymore. It didn't happen in the past. Not that way. I. I. I dreamed about Janet and me when we're about to make love but it didn't happen that way. I'm so sorry Bulma. I.."  
  
"You nothing. You're just mixing things up, it's the normal reaction of your brain. You've been through hell the last days, your mind had to cope with too much information at once, don't worry."  
  
"Don't worry. How many times have I heard these words the last days? Worrying is all I seem to be able to do."  
  
"Come with me, let's go to bed."  
  
He followed his wife to the bedroom and he realised what a great support she was. She had a tough time as well. After she closed the door, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
"Bulma, I love you." 


	9. Mental bond

Vegeta was already asleep but Bulma was still awake. It was the first time Vegeta told her that he loved her. Of course she knew that he loved her but he never said it out loud. She looked at her sleeping husband. He was dreaming again, she could see it by the way his head moved. For a minute she wanted to wake him up but let him sleep.  
  
~ "Why did you kill my brother?"  
  
~ "Was he your brother?! Why didn't you say so?"  
  
~ "It wasn't important, we had to go to this mission."  
  
~ "I killed your brother."  
  
~ "So?"  
  
Bulma shook Vegeta up and he woke up. He was moving so much in his sleep that it had to be some nightmare and she had decided to wake him after all.  
  
"Honey, what did you dream about?"  
  
"Don't call me honey. I dreamed that she didn't care about losing her brother. I remember it in the exact opposite way, she hated me for killing her brother."  
  
"Your mind is probably mixing things up, like I said before."  
  
"What if this is the true version?"  
  
"Then why did you let her die on that planet?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other. Was Janet coming to their room? Trunks wouldn't knock, he would just barge in.  
  
"Uhm. It's me, Gohan.. Can I come in?"  
  
"Gohan?!" Vegeta snarled. "Have you any idea what time it is? Normal people are sleeping right now."  
  
"Wait a sec." Bulma said. She picked up her t-shirt from the ground and went to the door. She opened it for Gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you in the middle of the night but there's something wrong with Trunks. I can't exactly tell what it is. He's dreaming right now but I've never seen him dreaming like this. I watched him sleep maybe hundreds of times but this time I'm having the feeling there's something wrong."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta and turned back to Gohan.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute. Could you wait here for a minute?"  
  
She closed the door again and Vegeta got up as well. The look in his eyes spoke volumes. Never in her life had Bulma seen Vegeta looking so desperate. He had the look in his eyes of a man who gave up all hope. If only he could fight the enemy, if only he could see her. He was ready to fight, willing to give it everything he had but that was just impossible. This uncertainty made him go crazy. He got dressed and went to Trunks' room, together with Bulma.  
  
The small boy was in his bed, breathing heavily. He seemed to have cried, his cheeks were wet. The sweat was beading on his forehead. He was talking in his sleep as well but neither of them could hear what he said. Bulma had to admit as well that she never saw Trunks like this before.  
  
"Let's wake him."  
  
"No, let him sleep. He'll wake up soon." Vegeta said. "Nothing is as frustrating as being woken just before the end of a dream. Bulma, go back to bed. I'll stay here."  
  
"I'm not going alone."  
  
"Go, she won't harm you now."  
  
"And how the hell do you know? It looks like you. I'm sorry."  
  
"It looks like what?"  
  
"Keep your voice down."  
  
"Go back to our room. We'll talk about this."  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and was surprised to see his parents. He was glad to see them, he had had a horrible nightmare.  
  
"Mom, what does it mean to be condemned to the stake?"  
  
Bulma became very pale and ran to the bathroom to throw up. This was just impossible; how could Trunks know what Janet told her? Vegeta went after his wife and locked the door of the bathroom.  
  
"Alright, I don't want Gohan or Trunks to hear this. What were you implying half a minute ago?"  
  
"Give me a break, will you."  
  
"No, I won't. What were you trying to say?"  
  
"It looks like you two still have some bond. Maybe."  
  
"What?! A bond? Janet and me? I hate that bitch, I'm trying to kill her and you say that we have a bond! That's ridiculous."  
  
"She was your first girl after all."  
  
"So? I don't give a shit about her. It's in the past, I even forgot about her! How could you think that we still have something going on?"  
  
"No, that wasn't what I meant. I don't think you have an affair with her but I have the feeling that you know how her mind works. Maybe you can't sense her but I think that you know where she is right now."  
  
"This is bizarre, how could I know where she is?"  
  
"Just try real hard. If you'd excuse me, I'm going to comfort Trunks, something that you forgot about." 


	10. It finally makes sense

Vegeta sat in his bed and closed his eyes. Bulma was still in Trunks' room. He tried to recall all his memories from his time with Janet. Maybe he could find the answer to were she was in there. Bulma was right, Janet and he had spent a lot of time together. Maybe he was able to track her down by anticipating her moves.  
  
~ "I'm not going on a mission with her! She's a third-class warrior. I will only fight with elites."  
  
~ "I don't think so. You're going with her and that's it. No more annoying objections."  
  
~ "Why her?"  
  
~ "She's a third-class warrior at this moment but she has great potential. She'll be a top fighter one day but she needs some experience first."  
  
That made things even more difficult. Vegeta realised that she must have ascended since that time. She would be no match for a Super Saiyan of course but he had to take into account that the fight could get quite tough.  
  
~ "This is her. Her name is Janet and she's the daughter of."  
  
~ "Like I care."  
  
~ "Anyway, you'll go to your assignment and I will report it if you don't give her a chance, Vegeta."  
  
~ "Call me Prince Vegeta."  
  
~ "Your father is dead, your planet is gone. You're not a prince. Remember; she has the right to fight as well."  
  
~ "Drop dead."  
  
~ "Vegeta!"  
  
~ "Prince Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta smiled when he thought about this memory. Stupid colonel, the guy forgot that Vegeta was the prince for a second. Not that he had any time to correct it, Vegeta killed him with a blast. Vegeta smirked at the memory of the good old times.  
  
~ Janet looked at the dead general but didn't show any emotion. She looked up, right into Vegeta's eyes. Her pretty eyes made Vegeta change his mind about her. If the colonel was willing to risk his life for letting her fight then she had to be special.  
  
~ "Alright girl, get your stuff. This here is your spaceship. Follow mine to our destination. I'll see you there."  
  
~ "Alright Vegeta. Or should I say 'my prince.'"  
  
~ His mouth fell open. The nerve of that girl! Although he thought she was out of line he said something to her that he had never said before.  
  
~ "You can call me Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes for a second. Janet wasn't afraid of him at that time, even though she knew he was thousands of times stronger than she was. She even looked him right in the eyes. Janet wasn't the kind of person who would hide. She would probably be closer to his house than he first thought.  
  
~ "Charlie Alfa 301, meteor alarm. Can you hear me?"  
  
~ "Yes, I hear you loud and clear."  
  
~ "Impacts will start in 30 seconds. Get ready. Nice start for your first mission."  
  
~ "I don't have to get ready. I'm always ready."  
  
~ The impacts started and damaged the spaceships.  
  
She wasn't afraid of anything. It was just amazing. The meteorites were as big as whole planets but she wasn't even worried. Even now, Vegeta didn't understand it. She was prepared to take huge risks so maybe she was taking a huge risk right now. Where the hell could she be?  
  
~ They arrived on the planet, in the middle of a city. Well, arrived wasn't the right word. They sort of crashed there. A lot of people that lived in the city died right away but there were a lot of warriors that were still alive and ready to kill them.  
  
~ "Janet, you kill everyone on the right, I'll kill everyone on the left."  
  
~ "Right."  
  
~ They killed everyone with ease. Vegeta didn't even break a sweat and while he was fighting some warriors he still had time to look at how she was doing. She moved around with great finesse. He had never seen such grace in a fighter. Her movements were exceptionally effective and her speed was just tremendous. He couldn't keep his eyes of her and was so distracted that a warrior knocked him down. As expected he jumped up again and killed the guy but didn't fight on completely focussed. Her fighting skills were amazing and she killed all her opponents with ease. Despite all this, he noticed that she had one major weakness; her strength. She was quite weak. If it came to raw power she would definitely lose. That was what made her a third-class soldier. She had potential but without the strength you're nothing.  
  
That's right, Vegeta thought. She was weak. He had encouraged her to evolve and become stronger, so in all these years she would probably have improved. How would you fight someone with speed and perfect movements? In the mountains of course, she has no place to go then and she has not enough room to move properly. When you're trapped it all comes down to pure power and that was what Vegeta had plenty of.  
  
~ "They're dead. All of them. You got a nasty wound on your face. How was someone able to hit you? Didn't you focus enough?"  
  
~ "Shut up, I won't allow some girl who's still wet behind the ears commenting on my fights. I killed my share of them sooner than you did, remember?"  
  
~ "Next time I'll beat you."  
  
~ "Hehe.. you wish."  
  
~ They had eye-contact for a few seconds but she turned around.  
  
~ "I think our spaceships are damaged a lot. Shall we fix them?"  
  
She had challenged him. She took a risk in saying those words but didn't care at all. He had never met a girl as brave as she was. She was just testing him. It was very well possible that she was challenging him right now. For some reason Vegeta had the feeling that she had to be very close.  
  
~ "You know Janet, I need to tell you something."  
  
~ "Yeah? What?"  
  
~ "Come over here. A little closer, come on, I won't bite. Just a little closer."  
  
~ "Vegeta, what are.."  
  
~ He pressed his lips on her mouth. She kissed him back.  
  
~ "Whooh, Vegeta. I think I have to tell you something too."  
  
~ She kissed his cheek, his neck and pulled his armour off. After that they got down and proved how much they needed each other.  
  
Thinking about this felt like adultery to Vegeta, he just couldn't think about it for too long. He had a wife now and a kid. To protect them he had to think about sleeping with another woman. It felt totally wrong to Vegeta. Still, he had to do it in order to find out where Janet was. The answer had to be out there.  
  
~ "Am I hurting you?"  
  
~ "No.. You're not. Don't worry, I'm tougher than you think. Go on, please, go on."  
  
~ Vegeta kissed her again and got deeper in her embrace.  
  
Bulma came in the room again and found her husband thinking something over.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Vegeta looked up and smiled at Bulma. "I think I know where that bitch is hiding." 


	11. Ready for a confrontation

Vegeta ran down the stairs and Bulma followed him as fast as she could. He knew where Janet was hiding. She was hiding in the cellar.  
  
"Do you think she's in the cellar?"  
  
"I don't think she is, I know she is. Go back upstairs, to Gohan. I don't want you to come with me. It's not safe."  
  
"No, I'm coming as well. I want to see her before you kill her."  
  
"Go back. You're not a warrior, you'll only get in my way."  
  
"I'm coming with you. I'll leave when it gets dangerous. End of story."  
  
They ran down all the stairs until they stood in front of the door to the cellar. Vegeta opened the door and looked at Bulma.  
  
"Where's the light switch?"  
  
"On your left but that's no use, it's been broken for ages. I never come here."  
  
"Stay close to me. Stay behind me."  
  
They walked down the stairs, step by step as quiet as they could. Bulma had one hand on the wall so that she could keep her balance. The wall was slithery and full of animals that she couldn't see. Probably for the best. She already wished that she staid with Gohan. After accidentally crushing 6 animals with her hand she decided not to touch the wall again. The cellar was cold and smelly. Bulma only smelled the stuffy smell that you always smell in cellars but Vegeta smelled another scent. He could put it into place. They both listened carefully to hear if Janet was down there. It was so quiet down there. They didn't hear a single sound besides slow drops of water on the concrete floor. There had to be a leak or something.  
  
"She's not here right now."  
  
Vegeta voice sounded extremely loud in this quiet place and Bulma almost lost her balance.  
  
"How do you know? You can't sense her."  
  
"I can sense everything in here. I'm sensing you and I'm sensing other things. very small things. rats or mice."  
  
"Whaa! Rats! Couldn't you tell me this before! You know I can't stand little animals! I got bad memories on them, like that frog on Namek."  
  
"I got bad memories on a rat that isn't here right now. No one can suppress a powerlevel that much. She's probably out to get some food. Don't you dare to complain about the rats. I was the one who told you to stay upstairs, remember?"  
  
They walked around in the cellar. A few rats fled from them when they got near a certain corner. Vegeta kneeled and picked something up.  
  
"Bulma, I was right. She's been here. I found a piece of bread. She's been hiding here all along. Where on earth could she have learned to keep her powerlevel that much down? Only myself, Kakarot, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin are able to do that. Even Trunks and Tien can't suppress their powerlevels that much. She's improved since we last met."  
  
"That's not good, right?"  
  
"No, of course that's not good. She forgets one thing; I've evolved as well."  
  
"Shall we go back? This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"You can go upstairs, I'm staying right where I am. If she, no, when she comes back, I'll finish her off."  
  
"I hope it's over soon."  
  
"It won't be over that soon. I'll kill her very slowly, just like she deserves."  
  
"You're not one bit better than she is! You haven't changed in all those years. You only care about killing and destroying. I really thought you changed."  
  
"I haven't changed. I'm still a Saiyan. I'll always be a Saiyan."  
  
"Do you have to kill her? I mean, can't you just beat her up and tell her not to come back again? I mean, you killed her brother after all."  
  
Vegeta laughed. His laugh sounded cold and it made Bulma's skin crawl. He finally knew he could fight Janet. He would have a fight on life or death. One of them had to die. One of them was going to die. It excited him; it had been a long time ago that he had had a serious fight. His fight with Cell had been the last time. He wanted to feel the feeling of warm blood on his skin. He wanted to hear the crackling of bones. He wanted to hear the screams of pain. He wanted to have the feeling of an all-out blow against a lifeless body.  
  
"Vegeta, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm feeling better than ever. Finally I'm going to fight her. Finally I'll kill her. Now get out of here right now."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts. Get out or I'll personally drag you out."  
  
It had been a long time ago that Vegeta spoke to Bulma like that. In the beginning of their relationship he had been quit rough and uncivil but he changed during the years. He changed into a good husband. Well, good.. Not one that puts out the garbage, maws the lawn and cooks ones in a while but he treated his wife well and was a good father for his son. He seemed to be less blood-thirsty than when they first met. He always tried to surpass Kakarot but he wasn't that eager to kill the whole world for the thrill of a fight. Now he seemed to have gone back in time. Janet released that old spirit.  
  
"I'm not going up alone. What if."  
  
"You earthling coward! You have a voice, right? You can scream, right?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!"  
  
Her words put him back into place.  
  
"Sorry. I just want to fight her, that's all. I'll walk you upstairs."  
  
They both walked upstairs. Gohan and Trunks were asleep and Bulma staid in the same room as them. As soon as Vegeta was out of room she woke them up.  
  
"Huh?.. What? What time is it?"  
  
"Gohan, Vegeta is going to fight Janet."  
  
"Has she found her?"  
  
"She was hiding in the cellar all the time. She wasn't in when we checked just a minute ago but she'll be back. It's already late, she has to sleep as well."  
  
"We'll sense it if they start fighting. If it gets out of hand we'll notice. As soon as they start we have to get out of here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If Vegeta powers up in the cellar and they're going to fire blasts then this whole house is going to collapse."  
  
"Oh man, how on earth did we got into this mess." 


	12. Face to face

Vegeta sat down on the cold floor and killed some rats because he was bored. After an hour or so he heard something and listened as good as he could. The door of the cellar opened and rays of light came in the cellar. He was hiding in a corner where there was no light. She couldn't see him. Footsteps where coming down the stairs. He got ready to jump at her any second. Finally he was able to sense her. So she had a powerlevel after all. He was starting to think that she had changed in an android or something. The footsteps got closer and closer and Vegeta jumped up towards her. He grabbed both of her arms and pressed her the wall.  
  
"Vegeta! How did you find out that I was hiding in here?"  
  
"Your smell. I never forget that horrible smell."  
  
"Let go of me! I'll kill you!"  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
He squeezed her upper arms until she started to scream. That scream remembered him of the time he thought she died.  
  
"How did you survive on that planet?"  
  
"I won't tell you."  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"Tell me one thing. Do you love that green-haired bitch?"  
  
Vegeta squeezed her left arm until he heard the bone crushing inside of her arm. She screamed on the top of her lungs until he let go of her. She fell down on her knees and wiped away some spittle of her chin.  
  
"The blast didn't kill me. I would have died but one of the enemies saved my life on condition that I became his wife. I agreed but I killed him as soon as was healed. I left with my spacepod but didn't know where to go. After a month of travelling I went to Frieza #79 but you weren't there. Probably for the best; I wanted to fight you but at that time you would have won. I wasn't strong enough. I became much stronger the years after that and I wanted to fight you again. Some of Frieza's former henchmen told me that you now lived on earth so I went to earth to take a look. I found out that you had a wife and a son. Do you remember what you promised me that night?"  
  
"I didn't promise anything."  
  
"You promised me that I would be the only one for you!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
Vegeta kicked against her head with all his strength. She fell back and her head hit the wall. Slowly she got up again.  
  
"You just don't get it, do you? I'm invincible. I'll show you what I'm capable of. Do you see this?"  
  
She showed him her hand with the three fingers.  
  
"I'll never forget what you've done to me!"  
  
She jumped up and gave Vegeta a blow against his cheek. She kicked him time after time and Vegeta just didn't have the chance to fight back. This was just unbelievable; Vegeta never thought that she improved that much. Her speed was tremendous.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Vegeta? Stop? Are you giving up so soon?"  
  
"I'll never give up. Let's fight this fight somewhere else."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't this house to fall on my head. It's too much work to build it up again."  
  
"Alright. We'll fight outside. Stupid move by the way. You know that it will only be beneficial to me."  
  
"We'll just see about that."  
  
They walked up and went outside.  
  
"Bulma, the fight suddenly stopped."  
  
"No! Don't tell me Vegeta -"  
  
"Vegeta's alright. I can still sense both of them. They're moving. They're going outside. Good. Then we can safely stay here."  
  
"Aren't you going to help Vegeta?"  
  
"He'll kill me if I interfere. I'll step in when things go wrong."  
  
"Please, Gohan, go outside to help him. He's so stubborn, he doesn't know what's good for him. Don't worry about his reaction. We both know that he needs help."  
  
"He didn't even turn Supersaiyan yet. I really think we have to wait."  
  
"Ok, if you so."  
  
Trunks was looking out of the window and turned around.  
  
"Mom, Gohan, I can see them!"  
  
They both ran to the window and stared in the darkness. They saw the contours of two persons. One was hurt, the person was holding his/ her left arm. The two persons started to fight. Gohan got away from the window and closed his eyes. He looked very worried.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong. Tell me! She's on the winning hand, right?"  
  
"Yes, she is. Why doesn't he turn Supersaiyan? Maybe you're right, maybe I should give him a hand."  
  
Trunks had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Is dad going to die?" 


	13. Destroy the past

Vegeta was down on his knees now, staring at the ground. Janet was laughing like a madman. She really thought she won already. She started to kick Vegeta and kicked and kicked till he didn't move anymore. With a confident smile she kneeled besides him to check if he was already dead. Suddenly Vegeta opened his eyes and looked right in hers. Totally surprised, she stepped back and looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Die! I kicked you to death! Just die, will you."  
  
"The fight has just started. Bitch. I'm curious; where did you learn to suppress your powerlevel like that?"  
  
"That's none of your business. What the hell, it doesn't matter anymore. I learned it from you. I followed you around for a few months. You didn't sense me at all, you were too busy training. It was a bit weird that you dreamed about me before I started to hassle you but I don't mind that much. It was quite convenient."  
  
"I. Your smell.. I must have picked up your smell. That's why I started to dream about you."  
  
"Whatever. I had such a good time, hassling your wife and son. The look on your wife's face when I burned that picture. beautiful. It was priceless. Or what do you think about telling your son about being condemned to the stake. Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta couldn't control his rage anymore and powered up as much as he could. He screamed and screamed and his hair got blond. He transformed into a Supersaiyan. No way that she could get away now.  
  
"Oh. You became Supersaiyan. Big deal. I'll kill you anyway."  
  
"Don't talk. Let's fight."  
  
The fight started off with an enormous speed. They couldn't hit each other; Vegeta had been underestimating Janet and Janet never thought Vegeta was such a good fighter. They only hit air; when they thought they were able to hit each other, the other person was suddenly vanished. Out of the blue, Janet saw a white clad fist right in front of her eyes but was too late to dodge the blow. Vegeta's fist broke her nose but she didn't lose her focus; although the blood was all over her, she was able to punch him right in the guts. They both stepped back for a second, they were both in pain. Suddenly Vegeta raised his foot and aimed for Janet's head but she backed down and his foot shot past her face. Immediately she tried to tackle Vegeta but he jumped up and she missed. He tried to hit her face again but she blocked it. Now it was her turn to hit for his face and hit his temple. Vegeta fell down but got up before even touching the ground. He hit her a few times in the guts until she fell on her knees. Janet could hardly breath and when she was on her knees, Vegeta kicked her against her chin and she fell backwards. She was now lying on her back and Vegeta turned her around with his foot so that she wouldn't choke in her own blood. She wouldn't die, now so soon. She touched her lips and moved her fingers close to her eyes to see if it really was her blood. No fighter ever had been able to beat her up like that. She couldn't believe how much it hurt to get defeated. Not only was her body bruised, her pride had been bruised as well. This was the first time in her life that she actually spat blood. When she started fighting and still had to learn a lot of things she'd been beaten in fights of course but never like this. This couldn't be happening to me, she thought. She just had to do something. Vegeta didn't expect it and before he knew it he felt a horrible pain in his chest and he was lying on the floor. Janet had tackled him and had kicked right on his chest. Breathing hurt like hell, Vegeta reckoned he broke a few ribs. Now she had to pay, now she asked for it. He wouldn't hold back anymore. If she wanted a fight; good, then she gets a fight. He was absolutely furious. Janet didn't know what hit her, everything went so fast; she felt one punch after the other. She shrieked as hard as she could; she had never felt a pain like this. She spat blood again and knew that she was about to lose consciousness any second. Vegeta looked down on her and smiled.  
  
"It ends differently than you though it would, right?"  
  
"You know I won't beg for mercy.."  
  
"You know I wouldn't give you mercy"  
  
He put his foot on her head. He put his weight on it.  
  
"This is for Trunks. My son."  
  
He pressed even more with his foot.  
  
"This is for Bulma. My wife."  
  
He pressed until she stopped screeching. She was dead.  
  
Life could finally go on. 


End file.
